bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Adstrax/Memories of Vita - "Śmierć Adstrax'a"
Wstęp W trakcie tego, co za chwilę przeczytacie, koniecznie włączcie tą muzykę (jeśli chcecie rzecz jasna, do niczego nie zmuszam). 425px Tak, tak... Jak ja jestem zły i bezczelny... Ale w nawiasie mówiąc, musiałem to zrobić (jak zobaczyliście informację z soboty, jak nie to czytać uważnie ten tekst!!!) Pewnie myślicie, co temu Adstrax'owi strzeliło do głowy, aby powiedzieć, że zmarłem i to przed świętami Wielkanocy (wiosennej Wigilii). No cóż wszystko się zaczęło od tego artykułu. Przyglądam się na dodatek ciemnej scenerii i... PO PROSTU SZLAG MNIE TRAFIŁ. Nic cokolwiek i to tak mocno nie rozzłościło mnie tak jak ten artykuł i związany z tamtym dniem "rocznicą". Ale zapewne ktoś powie na początku: "Po co się denerwować z powodu tak trywialnej rzeczy?". Ja mam bardzo, BARDZO POWAŻNY powód. A na dodatek nie chciałem o tym NIKOMU wspominać, no ale cóż zostałem do tego zmuszony. Przyczyna i zakazany rozdział Każdy z Nas ma jakąś szczęśliwą rzecz, talizman czy "konika". Ja mam swoje dwie szczęśliwe liczby: *Trzy (3') - związana z datą urodzin i zawsze lubiłem skreślać w losowaniach, gdzie czasami coś wygrywałem małe co nieco. *Dwadzieścia siedem ('27) - związana z numerem z dziennika gdzie w ciągu 9 lat nauki (od podstawówki) miałem ją AŻ 7 razy! I zawsze przynosiła mi pomyślne wiatry w nauce i ogólnie w kontaktach z innymi. Ale jest jeszcze jedna kombinacja tych liczb... W sumie to jest data: 27.03.1992. A zatem o co chodzi? Zatem... Jak się urodziłem 3. lipca to po kilku dniach lekarze wykryli, że mam BARDZO poważny problem. Można by powiedzieć, że obecnych biurokratów coś łączy... A związane jest to z sercem - możliwość rośnięcia bez zwiększenia grubości ścianek. A dodatkowo szanse na ominięcie tej wady wychodziło... 20 procent... Dobrze widzicie. Dokładniejsze moje wyniki miały być właśnie 27. marca... Moja rodzina była wtedy przerażona, że będę tak krótko żył. Mijały dni dłużące się jak lata, aż w końcu nastąpił dzień ostateczny. Po wielu godzinach badań, nerwów i paczek papierosów taty, lekarz wydał werdykt: Serce rozwija się prawidłowo. Wtedy (kiedy podrosłem i dowiedziałem się o tamtym dniu) został ten dzień ogłoszony jako "drugie narodziny" - dzień bez smutków, płaczów i żali w całej mojej rodzinie. Mijały lata i to święto trwało w najlepsze. Rok wcześniej ogłoszono zakończenie anime (przerwanie), wtedy specjalnie mnie to nie rzuciło (miałem swój powód). Do czasu... 27. marzec 2013 thumb|left|190px|''Nie mogę... Ale muszę... Tylko jak..? Środa. Postanawiam jak zwykle wydać relację z mangi. Włączam muzykę z Youtuba, klikam na Wikię i patrze się: Czarne tło plus ciemne logo z kokardą żałobną. Myślę sobie: "No cóż. Rok minął i już panikują..." Ale do czasu, aż zobaczyłem najnowszy wpis na blogu dotyczący "śmierci anime". A tam - obrazek wzorowany na nekrolog. Wtedy ujrzawszy to, w mgnieniu oka przez rozum przeszedł obrazek, na którym widniała... tabliczka, kiedy ja żyłem przez dwa lata (wtedy liczyli lekarze, a o operacji nie było wtedy mowy!). Poczułem się OKROPNIE. Ten niewinny obrazek spowodował u mnie, że staliście się (jako pomysłodawców tego tematu) tymi 80% lekarzami mówiącymi, że niestety niedługo odejdę z tego świata... Myślałem, że się popłaczę się z tego powodu... Moim rozumem ogarnęła skrajna wściekłość i taka myśl (jako krótki komentarz zamiast tego napisanego na blogu): Napisałem i miałem już to opublikować, aż usłyszałem tę piosenkę, która jest powyżej. Zrozumiałem, że nie powinienem o byle co się wściekać, ale to było naprawdę przykre. Skasowałem to i nasunęła mi taka myśl: "Jeżeli tak bym 'odszedł'z tego świata właśnie z powodu problemu z sercem, to może najdzie ich sumienie i zdrowy rozsądek." Tak więc, zrobiłem to, co wykombinowałem w sobotę powodując pewnie rozpacz i smutek pomimo podejrzeń. Jedynie Ankelime (jako iż jej nie było) nie wspomniałem, jedynie później opowiedziałem na PW, że to ma być kawał, lecz dłuższa i mroczniejsza wersja Prima Aprillis (akurat dzisiaj). Lecz nie trwało to długo i wieść szybko się rozeszła, że to mistyfikacja (co nie ma szczególnego znaczenia - było, minęło... Czy nie?). Konsekwencje [[Plik:R531 - Okładka.jpg|thumb|right|190px|''I co? Jesteście zadowoleni? Bo ja ani trochę...]] Niestety ten występek odbiło mi się na psychikę - przez trzy dni byłem lekko załamany, lecz słuchając tej piosenki i innych z rodzaju '''Dubstep', w końcu mi to przeszło. Pierwsza taka odznaka niezadowolenia to... tekst pod obrazkiem z okładką do 531. rozdziału mangi (Dokładnie: Nie porównywać mnie do tego!!). Tak więc, proszę na przyszłość zapamiętać: Jak ktoś chce ogłosić jakąś rocznicę końca emisji anime bądź mangi, to nie róbcie tego na WIELKĄ skalę. Skromna kokardka czy ciemniejsze tło w zupełności wystarczy. Ale wszystkie połączone ze sobą powoduje u mnie przekonanie, że komuś naprawdę coś się stało czy jakaś tragedia. Lub znowu tamte wspomnienia o moim odejściu... Następnym razem proszę nie dramatyzować, że anime zmarło, bo niektórzy mogą inaczej odebrać tą wiadomość - jak w moim przypadku. Niestety nie mam jeszcze nastrojów, by udzielać się na Chantago. Może odezwę się po kilku dniach, może po tygodniu, by się pozbierać. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumieliście i przyjęliście do siebie kilka uwag. Naprawdę nie chciałem tego wyjawiać i jeżeli komuś zepsułem humor przed białą Wielkanocą, to najmocniej przepraszam, ale to był środek zaradczy. Postscriptum Tylko jak zobaczę jakiś negatywny komentarz, to naprawdę go skasuje i zostanie "ukarany" za brak poszanowania. No i to nie jest żart na 1. kwietnia. Do czasu, kiedy będę na tyle ustabilizowany, by spokojnie pojawić się na Chantago, to wszelkie pytania dotyczące tej sprawy lub o zupełnie innym, pisać odpowiednio w tym wpisie na blogu lub na tablicy. I jeszcze jedno... jak ktoś dotknie (in. z edytuje lub coś innego) ten wpis, to naprawdę się zdenerwuję (a mam bardzo dobrą pamięć do takich przykrych rzeczy). Ekstra Ach tak, byłbym zapomniał: 砕けろ, 鏡花水月. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach